Charmed HSM Style
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Gabriella's grandma just died and now her sisters are coming back in town.But when she goes into the attic discovers the book of shadows and reads a spell she just made life a whole lot harder. from the TV series Charmed. used to be bluelion swac
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Charmed (fav show by the way) and the idea popped into my head. I do not own Charmed, High school musical I only own Gabriella's sisters.**

**Giliana Montez-Victoria Justice**

**Ginger Montez-Mary Elizabeth Winstead**

**Gabriella Montez-Vanessa Hudgens**

Gabriella Montez was just sitting on the windowsill of her old Victorian house. The rest of the gang Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay were in the living room thinking of ways to comfort Gabriella but couldn't . That day had to be one of the saddest days of Gabriella's life. Her grandma the grandma that raised her since her mother. The same grandma that comforted them when their dad walked out on them. The same grandma that has always been at her side had died a week ago. Her funeral was going to be tomorrow and Gabriella had to be depressed. Then the phone rang. Taylor answered since Gabriella didn't even seem to notice.

"Hello?" Taylor said into the receiver. "Hey haven't heard from you in a while." Taylor said again "Okay she's right over here." Then went to Gabriella with the phone. "It's for you."

"Hello." Gabriella said

"So is a simple hello all you going to say to your sister?" the girl on the other side asked

"Ginger! How are you I've missed you so much. How's college life?" Gabriella said getting all excited

"I've missed you too and college life is great I can't wait for you to go next year." Ginger answered

"So why all of a sudden calling?" Gabriella asked

"Well I was thinking of coming to gram's funeral and I was also thinking of moving in. You know so my little sis won't get all lonely in that big house." Ginger answered

"But, what about college?" Gabriella asked her big sister

"I'll just go to the University of Albuquerque."

"When do you come?" Gabriella just asked

"Tonight. Can't wait to see you." Ginger said

"You too." Gabriella said

"Bye"

"Bye" Gabriella said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gabriella's best friend Troy asked

"It was my older sister. You remember Ginger well she's moving into the manor." Gabriella answered

"Cool haven't seen her since she went to college." Troy said. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello" Gabriella said

"Open your front door." A deep voice commanded

"Who is this?" Gabriella said starting to get scared

"Just open the door." The mysterious deep voice commanded again. Gabriella slowly walked to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door. But no one was there.

"BOO!" a dark haired tan skinned girl yelled. Then Gabriella screamed causing all the gang to go to the door.

"You were always easy to scare." The girl said "Giliana you almost scared me to death." Gabriella says gasping and putting a hand over her heart.

"Relax it was just a little prank," Giliana said and invites herself in "Wow I see grams really hasn't changed the place." She said looking around.

"Giliana I haven't seen you in so long. What've you been up too?" Sharpay asked once Gabriella was settled down.

"Well you know the story. I was too bad grams sent me to boarding school. Now that I know what's happened I am free." She said holding her hands up dramatically. "Now enough about me what about you guys. I see Chad's hair is still the same," she said looking at Chad "And Sharpay is still wearing an unnecessary amount of pink," she said looking at Sharpay then turned to Troy "And Troy is still as cute as ever." The comment making Troy blush.

"Who knew that an old lady's death can bring family back together?" Chad said making Gabriella and Giliana turn sad. See this Taylor hit Chad hard on the shoulder and made up and excuse for everyone to leave.

"So I guess it's just the two Montez sisters wreaking havoc across New Mexico." Giliana said to lighten the mood. "Well about that Ginger's coming home tonight." Gabriella said.

"But she's a major party pooper." Giliana whined. "She's not gonna bite you. Just go up to your old room." Gabriella chuckled. And with that the youngest sister of the three went up to her old room.

**Nighttime**

The doorbell rang and Gabriella answered it. Then she was attacked by a bear hug. It was her older sister Ginger Montez.

"I've missed you so much sis." Ginger said "Yea me too." Then a third voice entered the party.

"Hey Brie did grams still put the-"she was cut off when she saw the oldest sister Ginger in the room.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at boarding school." Ginger asked.

"What I can't come to grams funeral?" Giliana retorted.

"Guys please don't do this." Gabriella pleaded

"Grams sent you to boarding school for a reason." Ginger said ignoring Gabriella

"Well grams is dead so can you just lighten up." Giliana said

"Hey look the spirit board." Gabriella said distracting them so they wouldn't kill each other. All three of the girls go to the old wooden spirit with letters on the top, roman numbers on the bottom and in the middle a triquetra with a circle through the middle of it. Then Gabriella turned it over and there was a message in cursive handwriting.

"To my three beautiful girls may this give you the light to find the shadows the power of three will set you free love mom." Giliana read.

"We never did find out what that meant." Ginger stated.

"Now that no one's trying to kill each other let's just all go to bed." Gabriella said so her sisters wouldn't fight again.

That night Gabriella couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about grams, her mom and her sisters. So she got out of bed and went to the attic. She was always curious about what was in there and grams never told her to go in. She tried to open the door but it was locked so she just walks away then the door magically opens and she goes inside.

When Gabriella looked around it was just a regular old attic. Then she saw a chest and went over there to open it. When she opened it she found a big old dark green book. It had a red triquetra with a circle through it like on the spirit board. She opened it and the first page said the Book of Shadows. She flipped again and a weird inscription was there and she read it out loud.

"_Here now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of God are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient power_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three_

_We want the power _

_Give us the power"_

And without even knowing it in the living room a blue light was coming from the chandelier and in a picture of Ginger, Gabriella and Giliana the girls got moved closer in the picture. Without even knowing it Gabriella Montez started the most exciting adventure in her life

**Love it hate it. I've been thinking about doing this fanfic for a while and I'm hoping you like it. There are so many people who right amazing stories and don't even finish and I am determined to finish this no matter what anyone says. Please give me some reviews to make it better if you're a fellow charmed fan and reading this give me an idea on what their powers should be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Charmed don't own HSM. For those of you who don't know what charmed is it goes something like this. It is a TV show about 3 sisters that are good witches who fight demons, warlocks and other evil beings and save innocents while trying to live a normal life.**

**Giliana Montez-Victoria Justice (youngest sister)**

**Gabriella Montez-Vanessa Hudgens (middle sister)**

**Ginger Montez-Mary Elizabeth Winstead (oldest sister)**

Gabriella Montez stayed up all night reading the Book of Shadows. She stayed up until early morning into the book. That was until both her sisters Ginger and Giliana came into the attic trying to find their sister.

"What are you doing up here?" Ginger asked curiously. "I couldn't sleep so I was up all night reading this book." Gabriella answered and hands Ginger the book.

"This is a book of witchcraft," Giliana stated "what are you doing now practicing the craft drawing blood."

"No, no. This book is so cool it has spells, potions and other weird stuff. It says that our ancestor Elizabeth Hudgens was a witch and right before she was burned to the stack she swore that every generation of Hudgens witches would grow stronger and stronger. Finally resulting to the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. Three sisters called the charmed ones."

"I know you're a book worm and all but didn't grams tell you not to believe everything you read." Giliana said.

"It doesn't matter we have to get ready for the funeral anyways." Ginger said so they can get off the subject of witchcraft.

"Fine." Gabriella said and dropped it.

**The Funeral**

"She looks so peaceful." Ginger said looking into the casket of Greta Montez aka their grandmother.

"It's kind of weird seeing her not yelling at me for doing something bad. I miss that." Giliana said causing her to be stared at by her sisters. Then a blond haired boy with blue green eyes came up to them.

"Hey I'm Christopher I'm so sorry for your loss." He said with a smile while Giliana was looking at him adoringly. "Its okay she moved on to a better place right," she said batting her eyelashes "Maybe you can give me a ride home."

"How exactly did you know our grandmother?" Gabriella asked.

"You can say she was an old friend," Christopher said "I will see you girls later." Then kissed Giliana's hand then left.

"He was hot." Giliana said smiling like a manic.

**After the Funeral**

Gabriella came down the stairs and into the living room where both of her sisters were.

"Hey guys I was reading the Book of Shadows and-"Gabriella was cut off by her big sister.

"There is no such thing as witchcraft. We are good clean no witchy girls." Ginger said stopping Gabriella.

"Do you believe in magic?" Gabriella "It talks about the three essentials of magic: time, feeling and the phases of the moon they're also connected to our powers."

"Hold on what powers." Giliana said confused.

"Elizabeth Hudgens had powers. To move objects with her mind, to stop time and to see the future. And we all get one of her powers."

"Well I better get a cool power. I don't want to be stuck with some lame power like feeling other people's emotions." Giliana said

"Don't tell me you believe in this stuff too." Ginger asked irritated.

"Nope," she said simply "excuse me as I go for a walk to see how much the town's changed."

"And I have to enroll in college. See you guys later and no witchcraft." Ginger said and both her and Giliana left. Seeing that she was alone Gabriella decided to go to Troy's.

On her way there Gabriella saw a car coming her way then the car collided with her car but she didn't feel the impact because she was out on the sidewalks watching the crash.

**With Giliana**

Giliana was walking around the neighborhood when she saw a lady walking her dog. Everything seemed alright but then she got a premonition. It went so fast it was in black white and in it had the same lady walking her dog but there was a car coming by and then it hit the lady.

Everything was back to normal. Giliana looked to see the lady walking her dog then she saw the car coming.

"Hey, hey watch out!" she yelled then ran up to her and pushed her and the dog out of the way. By doing this Giliana was the one being hit by the car.

**With Ginger**

Ginger had just applied for the University of Albuquerque and was riding home when she was suddenly stopped by a cop car.

"Is there anything wrong officer?" Ginger asked confused. "Yes there is. Are you aware that you just ran a stop sign?" the cop asked.

"No I'm not. It's just I was in such a hurry to get home and….." Ginger said trailing off.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket Miss."

"Come on I can't afford a ticket right now!" Ginger said outraged.

"I'm sorry but you should've paid more attention while you were driving." The cop said then handed her a ticket.

"This is not fair." Ginger said holding up her hands dramatically then the cop froze in his place. Ginger waved a hand in front of his face but nothing happened.

"I can't believe she was right." She whispered to herself referring her sister Gabriella. Then she crumbled up the ticket in her hand and sped off.

**So what do you think about the powers please review this story and if it's not too much to ask please read dragon girl and review. Love you all please comment about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own high school musical or charmed.**

Gabriella called 911 and told them about the accident they came right away saying that the man in the other car would be fine.

"So are you sure that he's going to be alright?" Gabriella asked worried for the other driver in the car.

"He is going to be fine don't worry you're lucky you got out of the accident. How did you get out of the car by the way?" the paramedics asked.

"Well… when I saw the other car coming I just jumped out." Gabriella said making up an excuse on the spot because the truth was she didn't know how she got out of that accident.

"Well you're a very lucky girl." The paramedics said.

"Yup I'm charmed alright." Gabriella said nervously then her cell phone rang.

"Hello is this Gabriella Montez?" the person on the other line said.

"This is she." She answered.

"Well I'm calling for your sister Giliana Montez she got hit by a car and is at the hospital for minor injuries." The lady on the other line said.

"Oh my gosh is she okay." Gabriella asked worried.

"She's going to be fine like I said just minor injuries on her arm, she's at the hospital for some testing." The lady said.

Gabriella hung up and called Ginger hurriedly told her about Giliana then she was there in a flash ready to take her to the hospital. At the hospital they asked the doctor about her and were told to wait in the waiting room.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Gabriella asked pacing around the waiting room.

"I'm sure she'll be fine like you said over the phone she only has bruises and is doing testing to see if she's okay." Ginger said sitting at a chair calmly.

"Yea but what if they find something." She said still pacing around.

"Like what our witch blood?" Ginger said sarcastically and Gabriella stops pacing.

"So now you believe?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"Well I believe in the power part. While I was driving I got pulled over and I accidently froze a cop." Ginger explained.

"Well…." Gabriella sits down next to her and said in a whisper "the reason why I got out of that accident was because I don't know really."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ginger asked whispering too.

"One minute I'm in the car then I see the other car coming towards me then the next I'm out on the sidewalk watching the accident." She explained.

"What does that have to do with seeing the future or moving objects?" Ginger asked confused.

"I don't know that's the part I'm confused about." Gabriella said then a doctor came up to them.

"Are you Giliana's sisters." He asked.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Gabriella asked getting up.

"She's fine she's getting ready to leave right now her room is down the hall." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Ginger said and ran down the hall with her sister. They went down the hall and found their sister sitting on a bed putting her shoes on.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Gabriella said grabbing her sister into a bear hug.

"I'm fine my arm's a little soar but I'm alright." Giliana said laughing at her sister.

"Okay then can you tell us what in the world made you want to jump in front of a car?" Ginger asked mad.

"Well….." Giliana looks out the door both ways then closes it so nobody can hear "I can see the future. I was walking down the road when everything was in black and white and a saw a lady walking her dog about to be hit by a car. Then when everything was back to normal the lady was there again so I pushed them out the way." She explained.

"Okay you get premonitions Ginger can freeze things but what do I get?" Gabriella said confused.

"Let's go home and go to the Book of Shadows to find out what you have." Ginger said.

**At the Manor**

The three girls were upstairs reading the book of shadows trying to find out what Gabriella's powers were. And Gabriella was trying to move a candle.

"Hey it says here that whitelighters have the ability to orb. And that is the ability to teleport in blue and white orbs." Giliana said.

"But I'm a witch not a whitelighter and what does that have to do with telekinesis." Gabriella said.

"Well didn't grams technically say you were our half sister?" Giliana said.

"Are you saying you think my dad was a whitelighter?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe." Ginger said going along with Giliana.

"I can't even move a simple candle." Gabriella said sticking her hand out then the candle disappeared in twinkling blue and white orbs then reappeared in twinkling blue and white orbs in her hand.

"I guess your whitelighter side makes you do it differently then we planned." Ginger stated.

"I still don't get it," Giliana said "why would mom go to dad then fall for a whitelighter then go back to dad. It doesn't make any sense."

"Life doesn't make sense little sister." Gabriella said. Then Giliana's phone rang. She answered it and hung up.

"That was Christopher he asked me out on a date I better get ready." Giliana said excitedly and went to her room to get dressed.

"What are we gonna do with that girl?" Ginger asked shaking her head.

**The Date**

"So where are you taking us." Giliana said in Christopher's car.

"It's a surprise." He just said then pulled over at an abandoned warehouse. "Come on it'll be fun." He said reassuring her. They were in the elevator of the warehouse.

"This is kinda sorta romantic." Giliana said not sure what to say then put her hand on his shoulder and got a premonition.

It was in black and white again but this time her and her sisters were running up the stairs and Christopher was following with an athame in his hand.** (An athame is a double edged knife by the way)**

"You're a warlock." She said getting out of the premonition.

"I guess you're smarter than I thought." He said smirking.

"But why?" Giliana said terrified.

"To steal your powers. Why else?" Christopher said while holding up his hands and at the tip fire was coming out.

**What do you think please review the story I need to know how you feel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. Don't own high school musical don't own charmed.**

"To steal your powers. Why else?" Christopher said while holding up his hands and at the tip fire was coming out. Before Christopher could stab her with the knife Giliana kicked him in the face causing him to go unconscious. When the elevator door finally opened she ran out and used the stairs.

**At the Manor**

Giliana came into the manor breathing heavily since she had to run all the way home.

"Christopher…. he's a warlock." She said in between breathes to her sisters coming down stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"He's a warlock he wants to steal our powers. I knocked him out in the elevator but I don't know how long he can stay like that." She said worried.

"Maybe we can find something in the Book of Shadows." Ginger said going back upstairs being followed by her sisters.

"Get back here you witch." A rough voice said then the door flings open to reveal a very pissed off Christopher. Ginger put her hands in the air and he freezes.

"I don't know how long that's going to last so we have to make this quick." Ginger said while her and her sisters ran to the attic. While her sister were looking through the Book of Shadows Gabriella was stacking everything she could to the door.

"We can't find anything!" Giliana yelled getting nervous. Then the things Gabriella put to block the door started to move magically.

"You can't escape me witches." A deep voice said while the things kept moving. Finally when all the things got out of the way of the door it burst open. He holds out his hands and a circle of fire formed around the charmed ones.

"I think I know how to beat him," Gabriella said "the spirit board it meant the power of three will set us free it's a spell we have to say it." Then they all start chanting "the power of three will set us free".

"Silly witches I am the first of many evil to come." Christopher taunts.

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free." The sisters chanted until finally Christopher explodes. The flames went away and there was no trace of Christopher's remains.

"Is it over?" Giliana asked walking around were Christopher once was.

"Something tells me it's far from over." Ginger said.

**Troy's House**

Troy was hanging out at his house with Chad when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it you get us some sodas." Troy tells Chad. When he goes to open the door he discovers Gabriella.

"Hey come in." he says and Gabriella steps in.

"So what brings you here?" Troy asked.

"I just wanted to come see you." She replied.

"So how are things with your sisters?" Troy asked.

"You know crazy things are going to get a lot complicated now on." Gabriella answered because it was true since there first evil they had no idea what was in store for them.

"If there's anything I can do to help let me know." He said. Then Gabriella just hugged him out of nowhere I know a hug isn't a kiss but it was meaningful for the both of them. Being best friends they both didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by asking the other out so hugging was pretty much like kiss to them.

"So see you tomorrow at school." She said breaking the hug.

"Yea see you there." Troy said and Gabriella left.

"I saw that." Chad said coming out of his hiding place.

"So it was just a hug." He defended.

"But you wanted to do more than hug her. You better ask her out before somebody else gets her, you don't know how many guys at school would want to go out with Gabriella." Chad said giving Troy his soda.

**At the Manor**

Gabriella walked home from Troy's house to manor surprised to see both of her sisters talking on the porch.

"What are you guys doing out here." She asked Giliana just shrugged.

"You know talking about the usual. School, guys, witchcraft." Giliana said.

"You know our lives are going to be completely different now right." Ginger said.

"What's wrong with that now our lives are going to be so much more exciting?" Giliana defended.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens." Gabriella said while both her sisters went inside. Gabriella went inside then saw the door. "Door." She said and the door magically closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back miss me. Anyways on with the story don't own HSM don't own Charmed**

**And guest star Ian Somerhalder as Nate he comes in later.**

Giliana and Gabriella walked into the busy halls of East High. It had been a couple of days since they have been attacked by their first evil Gabriella was pretty paranoid but Giliana was totally relaxed. Gabriella went to her locker with her little sister following when Giliana got a premonition looking at a cute boy.

"Hey see that guy over there?" Giliana asked her older sister.

"Yea, what about him?" Gabriella asked.

"Well he's gonna come over here and ask me if I want to get a personal tour of the school." Giliana explained.

Then the guy she was talking about come over to her and asked her if she wanted a personal tour but she declined.

"We're not supposed to use our powers we all agreed." Gabriella whisper yelled to her sister sternly.

"No you and Ginger agreed and besides it just came to me I can't control it." Giliana defended.

"That is exactly why we shouldn't use our powers." Gabriella said then saw Troy come into the school and starting staring at him but this didn't go unnoticed by her younger sister.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Giliana said.

"What ask who out?" Gabriella said stepping out of her trance.

"The best friend you're pretending not to like." Giliana said.

"You know what I will ask him out." Gabriella said building up courage.

"That's right and don't take no for an answer." Giliana said.

"You're right." She said and walked over to Troy until her sister got a premonition. In it Troy was at his house making out with some girl she didn't see her face but he was making out with her.

"On second thought maybe you should wait I mean come on he's the basketball captain he's a player." Giliana said so her sister wouldn't get hurt.

"What happened to not taking no for an answer?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I know guys far better than Troy come on." She said yanking her sister away from the direction of Troy.

**After school at the Manor**

Giliana and Gabriella just got home from school and went to the kitchen to find their sister looking miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" Giliana asked.

"Yesterday I went to this college party and I met this cute guy." The eldest sister answered.

"Yea cute guys are an awful problem these days." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"No it's just we talked, we flirted and I don't even know his name, phone number, address anything," Ginger explained "But on a happier not a got a picture of him on my phone." And took out her phone to show the picture of him.

"Whoa." Gabriella and Giliana said in unison. The picture was of a hot guy with pale blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Somebody already snatched him up." Giliana said and Gabriella hit her on the arm.

"No worries probably see him again." Gabriella said sympathetically.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell I think there's a gas leak in the basement so I'm called the gasman." Ginger said then the doorbell rang.

"That must be him right now." Ginger said and opened the door and took the gasman to the kitchen and the gasman went in the basement.

"Oh no Giliana he went into the basement," Ginger mocks Giliana "What if he sees the Boogyman

"No it was the Woogyman as Giliana liked to call it." Gabriella corrects.

"Shut up I was a kid back then I've grown." Giliana states to put an end to the teasing.

**In the Basement**

The gasman walked into the basement and saw a big crack in the ground. He went to check on it and put a screwdriver in it but then black smoke came out and went up the man's nostril. He then goes to the wall were you can see his shadow.

"Which one do you want?" the enslaved gasman said.

"Giliana." The shadow said and points up.

**What do you think and Nate will be important in later chapters I don't know how much later but later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while but enjoy the story. Almost forgot I get all my information on Charmed for ****.com**** so if you want all your charmed stuff go there.**

"I better get going to class before the professor kills me." Ginger said and walks out the door.

"I better get going to I have to meet Taylor at decathlon practice." Gabriella said and heads out the door along with her older sister.

"Okay I'll just stay here alone with the gasman." Giliana said to herself.

"Help, Help!" Giliana hears the gasman from the basement. She starts to run the basement but stops remembering her fear. "Please help me!" she hears him again and runs down to the basement regardless of her fear. When she finally gets down there she sees the gasman unhurt.

"What's the problem?" Giliana asked confused then the gasman blocks her exit the black smoke comes out of his nostrils and goes in to Giliana.

"Giliana I'm back I forgot my textbook." Gabriella said coming into the house and goes into the kitchen to grab her book but then she gets attacked by the gasman and Gabriella screams. Hearing this Giliana runs up the kitchen not sure of what to do then a bat appears in her hands out of black smoke and she hits the gasman with the bat.

"Thank you so much it happened so fast I didn't get a chance to orb out. Where'd you get the bat?" Gabriella asked recovering from the attack.

"I just got it." Giliana said not sure of what to say.

"What do you mean by just got it?"

"Something weird happened to me in the….." Giliana starts but trails off not sure if she should tell her.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked anxious.

"It doesn't matter we should call Ginger and tell her demonic is going on." Giliana said changing the subject.

"Ok." Gabriella said reluctantly and called Ginger and a few minutes later she was there.

"I just got off the phone with the police they say the gasman has no record so there's a chance he might be demonic." Gabriella said coming into the living where her two other sisters were. "By the way how did you make that bat appear Giliana?"

"Does it really matter?" Giliana said like it was no big deal.

"I thought you off all people would want an active power." Gabriella said surprised.

"Maybe you've been messing with the Book of Shadows." Ginger said accusingly.

"Yea, because I'm Miss irresponsible and I always mess everything up." Giliana snaps at her sisters and goes upstairs to her room.

"What's up with her?" Ginger asked surprised by her outburst.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the basement do you?" Gabriella asked suspicious.

"Gabriella, the woogyman was a bed time story not a demon." Ginger said and went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own charmed don't own HSM and go to .com if you need anything on charmed if you need spells, characters, powers episodes it's great for that.**

Gabriella comes into the kitchen of the manor with a sad expression on her face and Ginger immediately noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Ginger asked.

"Taylor's been on my nagging me about missing the last decathlon meetings." Gabriella answered.

"Well that's not your fault you've been fighting evil lately like the Wendigo and that warlock from the future." Ginger said. **(All from charmed)**

"I know but Taylor doesn't know that she thinks I'm just being forgetful and it's even harder now that we have that big decathlon final against west high coming up." Gabriella said "Anyways what's up with you?"

"Nothing just trying to find a job there's this opening at a restaurant named Quake." Ginger said filling her in.

"Any news on our bipolar sister?" Gabriella asked referring to Giliana.

"She's been spending a lot of time in the basement." Ginger said.

"About an hour ago she was afraid to go down there what's the big change?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I guess she got over her fear." Ginger said shrugging her shoulders.

"I almost forgot to tell you a professor is coming over tomorrow to talk about a college scholarship to Stanford." Gabriella said.

"Can you go I mean that would mess up the whole prophesied power of three things?" Ginger said.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try and if I don't get in then I'll just turn her down." Gabriella explained.

**The next day**

"Hey Giliana the professor will be over any minute so you should get dressed." Ginger said to Giliana entering the living room.

"I'll do it whenever I want to." Giliana snaps and walks into the kitchen where Gabriella is.

"So what are you cooking?" Giliana asked waltzing into the kitchen behind Gabriella.

"I'm trying to cook spaghetti but it's not working out I wish somebody would just kill me" Gabriella said not knowing that Giliana conjured a knife in her hand about to stab her.

"Ask and you shall receive." She said about to stab her then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Giliana said conjuring the knife away.

"Hello." Giliana said answering the door.

"Hi is this where Gabriella Montez lives?" a woman asked.

"Yes and you might be?" Giliana asked.

"I'm professor Bell I'm here for Gabriella Montez about a Stanford scholarship." She answered.

"Oh she wanted to cook dinner but it didn't turn out right so I'll give you a tour of the house." Giliana said taking her to the basement.

"Hey where are you going?" Gabriella asked as Giliana and professor Bell passed the kitchen about to head to the basement.

"I'm giving the professor the tour of the house while you're cooking dinner." Giliana said and Giliana and the professor went into the basement. A couple of minutes later professor Bell comes out but with an expressionless.

"How was the tour?" Ginger asked.

"It was good." Professor Bell said with an expressionless voice that matched her face.

"We might have to cut this evening short." Gabriella said leading the professor out the door.

"It was nice having you here." Ginger said and they both went outside and the professor left.

"We better get inside." They turn around and see Giliana standing outside the door.

"You don't live here anymore." Giliana said.

"Giliana, what are you talking about." Gabriella asked worried.

"I'm sorry he's making me do it." Giliana said Ginger tries to go into the house but it repels her.

"I'm sorry." Was all Giliana said and closed the door with the flick of her hand.

**Hope you like it oh and one more thing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll I'm sorry for not updating but here it is and remember in chapter 2 when I said their ancestor was Elizabeth Hudgens well just forget all that and pretend I said Elizabeth Halliwell because most of the spells say Halliwell in them. I will edit it later but right now back to the story.**

Its morning time and Ginger and Gabriella still couldn't get into the house so they slept outside. Gabriella through a brick at the window but it just repelled back like everything else.

"I never knew being a witch was gonna be this hard." Gabriella stated after another failed attempt to break into the house.

"We have to do something." Ginger stated sitting Indian style.

"But what?" Gabriella asked then her phone went off. It was Taylor, Gabriella had to say things like "Taylor, calm down" or "Speak slower" then she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Ginger asked standing up now.

"Taylor said Professor Bell just randomly attacked some student." Gabriella said putting the phone back in her pocket.

"What, why?"

"I don't know. She said she would be teaching at U of A so we better get going." Gabriella said and they hoped into Ginger's car and drove off.

**U of A**

Gabriella and Ginger got to U of A to see Professor Bell be arrested.

"What happened here?" Ginger asked another Professor.

"She just attacked a student in the middle of a lecture." He said.

"Do you know why?" Ginger asked.

"No, no one does." He said and then walked off.

"Why don't we go into the classroom where she had the lecture, there have to be clues there?" Ginger said and started entering the classroom with Gabriella following.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is a crime investigation." Gabriella said once they entered the classroom.

"If we're supposed to be the most powerful witches of all time to save the world from demons I think we can go into a crime scene investigation." Ginger said looking around the empty classroom.

"I think it was the Woogyman." Gabriella stated.

"For the last time Gabriella, the woogyman was a fictional character in our sister's mind." Ginger said getting tired of the same conversation.

"Think about it. The gasman, Giliana and Professor Bell went in there and they all acted strange. And you can believe in witches, demons and warlocks but not old bedtime stories." Gabriella pointed out.

"Whatever. It says here that she was talking about the spiritual nexuses." Ginger said changing the subject.

"And the five elements." Gabriella finished for her. They started to pin all the things related to the elements. Fire, water, earth, wood and metal and it made a pentagram with their house in the middle.

"So our ancestors built the manor on a nexus to keep evil away from it." Gabriella stated.

"It looks like evil is trying to take it back." Ginger said and they left the classroom to go back into the manor.

**Manor**

Gabriella and Ginger see a Giliana opening the door to a man and Ginger freezes them.

"Oh no she froze." Gabriella said walking up to the frozen people.

"That's good right?" Ginger said looking at them.

"No, the Book of Shadows says you can't use your powers on a good witch. She's gone evil." Gabriella stated going into the house.

"Let's just get rid of this demon." Ginger said going into the kitchen. Then Gabriella gets a smirk on her face.

"So you believe that the Woogyman's a demon." She said smiling.

"This is no time for I told you so we have to get rid of this thing." Ginger said then sees Giliana entering the kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" she said then conjures a knife in her hands. Ginger freezes her and the two sisters run into the basement.

"We need a spell or a potion." Gabriella said.

"I remember when we were little Grams would say this story about the Woogyman. It was a rhyme I think." Ginger said trying to think of it.

"I don't remember it either. Giliana knew it backwards and forwards." Gabriella said pacing around in the basement.

"I know it had something to do with a shadow. We have to get her to say the spell." Then Giliana appears at the top of the stairs with the knife still in her hand. And then a shadow comes out of the crack on the ground. The Woogyman.

"Giliana please remember that spell." Gabriella pleads.

"Come on we're your sisters you have to save us." Ginger said.

"He's too strong." Giliana said.

"No he's not you have to fight it." Ginger said. Then Giliana gets a premonition. It was of Grams fighting the Woogyman.

"_I am light_

_I am one too strong to fight_

_Return to dark where shadows dwell_

_You can not have this Halliwell_

_So go away and leave my sight_

_And take with you_

_This endless night."_

Giliana said the spell then the smoke goes back into the crack and the crack sealed banishing the Woogyman.

**Later**

"That was scary. Don't ever scare us like that again." Gabriella said hugging Giliana in the attic while Ginger was looking through the book of shadows.

"What I don't get is why did the Woogyman attack you and not us?" Ginger said looking up from the Book of Shadows.

"Maybe because I was too weak." Giliana guessed.

"Or maybe because the house was built on a spiritual nexus and you were born in the house. The nexus is good or evil so you can be swayed easily." Gabriella said.

"I wonder why the Woogyman wasn't in the Book of Shadows." Giliana said looking at the book.

"Maybe you should put it there." Ginger said handing Giliana a pen so she can write it down.

"Do you think I should ask Troy out?" Gabriella asked.

"No that's a bad idea." Giliana said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and she got a premonition.

_It was at Troy's house he was making out with some girl the same as the other premonition. When they pulled apart the girl turned out to be Gabriella._

"You know what. You should ask him out." Giliana said then Gabriella left the room to call him.

Ginger gave Giliana a weird look but Giliana just gave a look back saying don't ask and finished writing the Woogyman spell in the Book of Shadows.

**What do you think and in the next chapter you will meet the guy from the college party Ginger was talking about, Gabriella and Troy will be going out and someone will find out the witch secret.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up ya'll this is Charmed: HSM style chapter 9. Do ya'll remember in one chapter I said that Ian Somerhalder would make an appearance well I lied. I'm just over him that's all so whoever this guy will be get used to him.**

"We kicked demon butt this week." Giliana said entering East High with her older sister Gabriella.

"We didn't get that many demons." Gabriella said opening her locker.

"Are you kidding? We stopped a dream soccerer, went back in time and saw mom and grams defeating a warlock in the process and saved a wedding and killed a demon in the process. I don't know about you but that sounds like a pretty good evil hunting spree." Giliana gloated.

"Whatever." Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking to class.

"How are you and Troy doing?" Giliana asked following her.

"We are great but Taylor and I not so good."

"What do you mean?" Giliana asked curious

"She's just been on my back lately on how I'm not going to Stanford or how I'm missing decathlon practice or how my grades are slipping." Gabriella explained.

"Gabi, it's not your fault. You just found out you're a charmed one." Giliana tried to comfort her.

"I know it's just I hate lying to her. Taylor has been my best friend since we were little kids and we told each other everything. Now I'm making up excuses and lying to her face." Gabriella said.

"You'll figure things out." Giliana said and walked away.

"Hey Gabi, how's it going?" Taylor asked as she walked up to Gabriella.

"You know. Same old, same old." Gabriella lied.

"Liar." Taylor said smirking and Gabriella got wide eyed getting scared.

"I know you and Troy are going out why didn't you tell me?" Taylor said squealing.

"Oh," Gabriella calmed down "Well I've just been so busy lately." That wasn't a lie with all the evil going on.

"Okay, and you better be at the scholastics decathlon practice." Taylor said.

"No promises." Gabriella mumbled.

**After school Montez Manor**

"So have you found your mystery man yet?" Giliana asked Ginger who was slumped down on the couch.

"No, it's weird I've only met him once and I'm head over heels for him." Ginger said.

"If it's meant to be you'll be together." Gabriella said sitting next to her.

"I know." Ginger pouted. The doorbell rang and Giliana got up to get it.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked.

"I ordered Chinese food for dinner." Giliana answered when she opened the door saw a familiar face she saw on a camera phone.

"Do I know you?" Giliana asked.

"No I'm Nate. I'm the Chinese food delivery guy." Nate answered smiling. He was the same Nate they were just talking about same pale blue eyes same dark brown hair the only difference is he looked hotter in person.

"Ginger it's for you!" Giliana yelled.

"What do you want?" Ginger said walking in then noticed Nate "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I was just delivering Chinese food I didn't know you lived here." Nate said smiling then Gabriella walked in and whispered in Giliana's ear.

"That's Nate?"

"Yup, he is much hotter in person." Giliana said.

"Why don't you eat dinner with us?" Ginger asked biting her bottom lip.

"I would love to." He said smiling and walked in the house. Everyone was talking and laughing eating Chinese food and having a good time.

"So you met Ginger at a party." Giliana said.

"Yea, she looked kind of lonely, so I decided to go and talk to her." He said then looked up at the ceiling as if someone was calling him. "I better get going. You know work and more deliveries to make. I'll call you later." He said looking at Ginger.

"Bye." All the Montez sisters said and Nate left.

"He is so hot." Giliana squealed once Nate closed the door.

"I know I think I'm gonna ask him out next time." Ginger said then skipped upstairs.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"8:00 why?" Giliana replied.

"Taylor's gonna kill me." Was all she said and ran out the house.

**East High**

Gabriella turned the corner and turned up in front of the science lab door, only for the door to be opened by a very angry Taylor.

"You said you were gonna be here!" Taylor yelled.

"I know I did, but something came up." Gabriella said.

"What was it this time?" Taylor asked arms crossed.

"Ginger's crush came over, and I guess I just lost track of time." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Ok I believe you, but what about all those other times when you lied to me." Taylor said.

"What other times?" Gabriella pretended not to know because she knew what was coming.

"Yesterday, the day before that, last week. It's like ever since your sisters came you can't tell me anything." Taylor said and started to stomp off.

"Wait." Gabriella said causing Taylor to turn around.

"What have you been doing?" Taylor asked for the last time.

"I can't tell you." Gabriella said looking down at her feet so she couldn't see Taylor leave.

**Next Day after School**

Giliana went to the Chinese restaurant to ask about Nate. "Hi. Does a Nate work here?" she asked a Chinese man.

"No, do you have a last name?" he asked.

"No actually but can you check." Giliana asked. Then the man turned around and asked the employees in the kitchen if they knew a Nate. Everyone said no.

"I'm sorry." He said and went back to work leaving Giliana to think about what happened. She left the restaurant and went back to the manor to talk with Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I have some interesting news to tell you." She said walking into the living.

"What?"

"I went to the Chinese place and they say they don't know a Nate or anyone with that name." she said.

"So what is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella said looking up from her homework.

"It means we know nothing about him. He can be a murderer for all we know. We can't let ginger date him." Giliana said trying to make a point.

"But out of it. Whenever you meddle in somebody's love life you always end up making it worse." She said and went into her room.

"We'll see about that." Giliana said talking to herself and went to the attic and flipped through the Book of Shadows to find something. She landed on a page titled the Truth Spell.

"_For those who want the truth revealed_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed_

_From now until it's now again_

_After which the memory ends_

_Those who now are in this house_

_Will hear the truth from others mouths."_

She said the final line and the spell was affected by everyone in the house including Ginger, Giliana and Gabriella.

**So that's that chapter. Review please. I don't own High School Musical or Charmed.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Giliana said the spell she wasn't sure what to do next. She walked out of the attic and into Ginger's room.

"Hey, there's this new thing invented. It's called _knocking_," she said. She was in the middle of redecorating her old room since she moved back.

"I'm sorry, I just really needed to ask you this question." She took a deep breath before continuing. "How cute do you think Nate is?"

"Oh my God, he is such a hottie! I cannot wait until he comes back. I'm going to order Chinese food everyday just because of him!" Ginger was squealing and jumping up and down like a thirteen year old girl. She suddenly gained control over herself and had a confused look on her face. "What just happened?"

"The truth spell I cast worked." Giliana could help but answer. While Giliana was rambling on and on about how sorry she was, Ginger had a horrified look on her face.

"Why in the world would you cast a truth spell?"

"I wanted to know who Nate really was. He doesn't at the Chinese place. The people there have never even heard his name. I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt." Giliana gave her the puppy dog face, but Ginger wasn't buying it.

"You wanted to protect me by using magic? Do you know how much personal gain that is?" she started lecturing her.

"It's not personal gain if he could be some kind of demon," Giliana replied using the same tone Ginger was using. Just then, Gabriella walked into the room.

"Can you keep it down? Some people need to study for finals." Gabriella looked so worn out. Ever since she found out she was a witch she had to juggle so many things. She was studying for test, on the scholastic decathlon team and help Kelsi with the musical. On top of that she had to run out any second with some lame excuse to help her sister vanquish a demon.

"We're sorry, it's just your younger sister was being irresponsible again," Ginger answered giving Giliana the death glare the while she was talking to Gabriella.

"Why, what happened." Gabriella suddenly had to go to middle child mode. Meaning, she had to stopping WWIII from breaking out.

"Giliana cast a truth spell." Ginger tore away from her death glare to answer her sister's question.

"It's about Nate, isn't it?" Gabriella said. Giliana was about to open her mouth to answer the question, but Gabriella interrupted her, "Please, don't answer that."

"It only last for twenty-four hours, and after that everyone will forget the spell except for us." Giliana tried to make the moment better.

"What if someone asks who we are?" Gabriella quickly asked.

"You say your name, duh." Giliana gave Gabriella a look that said that was a stupid question.

"Not that. I mean, what if someone asks where were you and I say I was out killing demons with my sister. That ruins everything."

"We just have to be careful on what we say and do," Ginger answers for her. They all went into their separate rooms and dreaded what was going to happen the next morning, all except for Giliana.

The next morning everything went as it usually was. No one asked any questions in the manor because they were afraid of the answers.

Giliana was the first to ask something, "Gabriella, do you mind driving me to the store?"

"Actually, I do mind, but since I'm the nice one, I'm pretty much a push over and do everything everyone asks." Gabriella clapped her hand on her mouth, but she had already said it.

"Wow," Giliana had a devious smile on her face, "this spell is going to be so much fun."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and drove her to the store. When they got there Gabriella was surprised at what kind of store it was.

"Giliana, what are we doing at a magic?" Gabriella asked once they got inside the store.

"I figured since we're witches, and witches can make potions, we needed the right ingredients. Plus we need a vanquishing potion for the mysterious Nate," Giliana replied. She was forced to say the last part.

"What potions do we need?" Gabriella was looking around the store. There were feet, roots, feathers and bottles with different colored liquids in them.

"Pig's feet, eye of newt, mandrake root, just to name a few." Giliana went to the front of the store to ask the store clerk were things were.

"Gabriella, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Gabriella turned around to see her best friend, Taylor.

"Of course it's me," Gabriella replied. "What are you doing here, Taylor?"

"I was in the store across the street when I saw your car. I decided to see if it was you and why you had time to come into a magic shop instead of practice." She had no choice but to say that last part.

"Taylor, it's not like that. My sister needed a good luck charm, and we decided to come here." Again, Gabriella had to lie. Technically she could since Taylor didn't ask a question.

"That's cool. Are you going to be able to make it to the scholastic decathlon?" Taylor asked.

"If I don't have a vanquishing." Gabriella's eyes went wide as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Taylor looked at her confused. "What's a vanquishing?"

"When a kill a demon or warlock," Gabriella answered. Luckily, Giliana came into the conversation just in time.

"She is so funny. No wonder why you two were best friends since birth. Gabriella has a great sense of humor." Giliana was laughing hysterically along with Gabriella. Taylor gave them a look but decided to let it go.

"Okay, I'll see later," Taylor said and left the shop.

"That was so close. Thanks so much," Gabriella thanked her. Giliana said she got all the ingredients she needed, and they could leave the store. When they got to the manor, Giliana ordered Chinese food, and they waited. The door bell rang and Ginger answered it.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to delivery Chinese food, like I usually do, and do what I was sent here to do," he answered and smiled at her, happy that he didn't reveal too much.

"We ordered it," Gabriella said, coming into the conversation. "We thought maybe we could talk to Nate some more."

Gabriella and Ginger directed him to the living room where Giliana was sitting. "So Nate, last night we didn't really talk much about you," Giliana began, "I was hoping to change that."

"What are you two up to?" Ginger whispered harshly into Gabriella's ear.

"Giliana and I want to find out who Nate really is," Gabriella answered truthfully.

Giliana was the first to ask Nate a question. "Where are you from Nate?"

"I'm from San Francisco," he answered truthfully.

She asked him another question, "How long have you been going to U of A?"

"I don't go there. I don't go to college at all," he answered again. He winced and shut his eyes close.

"How old are you?" Gabriella asked her first question.

"I'm immortal," He simply said.

"What are you?" Ginger asked. This couldn't be true for her. The cutest boy she has ever met was possibly a demon. It was even worse because her baby sister was possibly right.

"I'm a whitelighter," he said.

"A what?" Ginger asked.

"It's a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters." Gabriella interrupted Nate before he could answers.

"We have a guardian angel?" Giliana squealed, getting excited.

"Yes, all good witches do." Ginger let go of a deep breath she was holding. She was happy that her hopefully future boyfriend.

"Can you help me with my powers?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe, but you have to embrace your whitelighter side," he said.

"Who sent you?" Giliana asked.

"We work with the elders. They're a group of powerful whitelighters that help preserve the greater good."

"They just send you around whenever they want?" Ginger asked.

"It's their job," was all he said.

"It's a pretty unfair job," Ginger replied.

"I should get going." Nate got up and was walking to the door when Ginger called out.

"How can I see you again?" she asked.

"Just call my name," he said. With that as the door opened he turned into a bright blue light of orbs and left.

"I have got to learn that power," Gabriella said stunned.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up into Taylor's driveway and got out the car. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She finally knocked on the door.

Taylor answered the door and was surprised to see Gabriella there, "Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask you something," was all she said.

"Ask away."

"Can I come inside, first?" Taylor noticed she was still outside.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't notice." She opened the door wider for Gabriella.

"Taylor, what I'm about to do will probably freak you out, and I just want to know if you're ok with what's going to happen."

"You're scaring me."

Gabriella saw that Taylor was doing her homework before she answered the door. "Paper and pencil," she called out and they disappeared in a blue light and reappeared in her hands.

"What was that?" Taylor had a terrified look on her face.

"It's called telekinetic-orbing. I am a witch. And I need to know if you can accept that." She said every word slowly, seeing that she looked like she couldn't stand much less talk

"W-what are you?" she stuttered.

"I'm a witch. Taylor, I'm still your best friend since preschool I just have these powers," Gabriella explained. "Can you accept that?"

I don't think I can," was all she said. Those words were more than enough to let Gabriella know their friendship was over.

"I better get going," Gabriella mumbled and drove back to her house leaving a stunned Taylor.

* * *

"Nate!" Ginger yelled. She was in her room and need to tell Nate something. "Nate!"

He orbed behind her, without her knowing. "Hi."

She jumped and let out a gasp before turning around. "Don't ever do that again."

"Deal, what did you need?"

"I was wondering and I was hoping that maybe we could go on a date sometime if you'd like." She had a hopeful voice. Too bad that Nate had to take the hope away from her.

"Ginger, I would love to go on a date with you…" he was interrupted by Ginger rambling about where to go, and what to wear and the usual girly stuff. "I can't."

"Why not?" she sounded like a kid that couldn't have any candy.

"It's forbidden for a whitelighter and a witch to date," Nate explained.

"Oh, well that's ok. You won't even remember this in a minute anyways." Nate gave her a confused look. Ginger looked at her watch and at turned 9:45.

"How did I get here?" Nate looked around confused. The spell had run its course.

"You needed to borrow some notes from one of the professor's classes," she lied. He still looked confused but didn't question and left.

Ginger went into the living room and plopped on the couch. Gabriella soon came in and did the same. Giliana came into the room and saw the hurt expressions on both her older sisters' faces. "What's wrong?"

"Our whitelighter is off limits," Ginger said dully.

"My best friend doesn't accept me," she said numbly.

"Who needs them?" they both looked up. Giliana sat in between them and put her arms around them. "We have each other." They hugged each other.

* * *

**I know, I know corny ending. The story is not over yet though. I hoped you liked it after I haven't updated in a while. I know you all hate me. Hoped you liked it. You know something that can make me very happy.**

**Review. Those things make me feel good inside. I would like to feel that again if you just wrote a little sometin, sometin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own high School Musical, do not own Charmed Constance M. Burge does.**

Graduation day finally came. Seniors all around her were crying because they couldn't see their best friends again. Parents were hugging their children for actually making it out of high school and were shedding a few tears while doing it because they were leaving the nest. Some teachers were actually sad that some students were leaving, even the worst of students. They must have given them a thrill while working there over the years. They were also sad, of course, that some of the best students were leaving, and hoping that the juniors could live up to their standards and children related to those students could live up to their legacy at East High.

It was funny really. Gabriella remembered when Ginger graduated East High School. Ginger was one of the top students there. Everyone was sad she was leaving. Gabriella felt like she had to be great and live up to everyone's expectations of being Ginger Montez's sister. Now Gabriella just graduated and everyone was expecting Giliana to live up to everyone's expectations. They were going to be so disappointed.

Her new boyfriend, long time crush, Troy Bolton had come up from behind her and spun her around causing her to scream. "It's okay, I got you. You're always going to be safe around me," he whispered into her ear. She wished she could say the same to him. She knew with all the fighting going on he would be dead in a heartbeat if he didn't stay his distance. "Can we talk?"

Gabriella feared those words. Usually at graduation, the boys would break up with their new or long time girlfriend so they could date some college girls. He led her to their secret spot on the roof top and sat her down on the bench. He took a deep breath.

"We have known each other for fourteen years, and you have been the greatest friend to me. I at first started to have a crush on you then as we got older I started to fall I love with you. I know we just graduated and we're going to the same college, but I just need to tell you…" She knew this was the part where Troy says they should just stay friends like they always were and hope that we meet different and better people, "I will always love and I'll always be there for you. I know dumb senior boys usually break up with their girlfriends at his point but I love you too much for that."

Gabriella smiled as she heard those words. She couldn't believe Troy Bolton wanted a committed relationship with her. "And I will always love you." She leaned in and they had a soft passionate kiss. After they broke apart, she sat on his lap. "We should probably get going before someone comes up here and finds us." They went back down to where all the chaos was happening.

Gabriella went back home to pick the perfect dress for Troy's senior party. She couldn't find anything and fell back on her bed in frustration.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginger came into her room.

"I can't find a dress for the party."

Giliana suddenly came into her room "It looks like more than that."

"Troy said he that he will always love me." She spit out in disgust. Her sisters gave her a confused look.

"What is wrong with him?" Ginger played along, "I can't imagine if he ask you to marry him and you have two kids, living in a white picket fence and a dog."

"Oh no," Giliana joined in, "at their wedding she has on a gorgeous dress and doves fall from the sky."

"That's not why I'm upset. I'm mad because he is so comfortable be honest with me and I can't even tell him where I have to dash off to in the middle of our date. I can't tell anyone anything." Her sisters understood more now.

"You have to follow your heart," Ginger said. "Do what's fair for both you and Troy."

"You can't have a stable relationship without trust or honesty," Giliana joined in.

"Okay," She walked out the room but turned around to see Ginger again. "You should really try asking Nate out again."

Ginger considered the advice and walked out of the room. She went into her room and took a deep breath. "Nate, Nate, I know you can hear me! Please, come down!"

A bundle of blue lights came in front of her and formed the body of Nate. "How'd you find out?" He got right to the chase.

"I know you're a whitelighter," she ignored his question, "and I know that you have feelings for me, and I'm just going to come out and say it. I have had very strong feelings for you ever since the day I met you. I also know that it's forbidden for whitelighters and witches to date but I just want to forget about that rule and try and make this relationship work."

He looked into her eyes and found she was really telling the truth. He saw she was a person that really wanted to make this relationship work. She looked into his eyes. She saw that he was a passionate man that would do anything in the world to make her happy and not be hurt.

"We can make this work." He finally answered. She smiled and leaned in and they both tenderly kissed.

Gabriella walked into the backyard of Troy's house and saw the senior party going on. The whole place was overloaded with red, white, and gold. The place was filled with seniors, of course, and a couple of freshmen, sophomores, and juniors who wanted to crash the party. Kelsi was the DJ, Ryan had on his mascot tail, which he's wearing since he was the mascot, and Chad and Taylor were having a moment on Troy's old swing set. She looked around to find Troy until she finally spotted him in his tree house overlooking the party. She climbed up the tree and sat down next to him.

"Can you believe we just graduated?" He was still looking out into his party. He finally stopped looking at her and looked back at Gabriella "Is it selfish to say I'm glad Stanford rejected you, so we can be together through college."

Gabriella smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. "No, it's not. It's actually really cute and sweet." She remembered the reason why she came to the party. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"These past couple months I haven't been fair to you. You know how I've been going in and out of places without a good explanation." Troy nodded his head eagerly hopping that he would finally know what's going on but was disappointed for the next words. "I can't explain all that."

"Why can't you just tell me?" He started to get angry at Gabriella.

"I really, really do, I just can't. I haven't been honest to any of you for a while, Troy. I haven't been honest to any of you. I love you, and I can't keep lying to you. I think it's best if we stop seeing each other." Troy wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. It's probably best if we never saw each other again. We shouldn't talk to each other or see each other." She saw the tears welling up in eyes. "This is the right thing to do. Remember that."

She ran off out the house as fast as she could. Troy followed her out the gate and ran as fast as he could. When he finally got to where she would've, she had disappeared.

_5 Years Later_

Wicked was the nightclub of the century. Everyone went there to relax. People were either up dancing around or ordering a drink from the bar. The bar was on the side of the club while in the front was a stage big enough for a band and performer. To the left was a little VIP room for the owner and her friends. Everywhere else was where tables and chairs, enough so people could dance around. Currently, the club was in full swing.

Gabriella was sitting down at a table with her date. "And that's how we almost lost the company," he laughed. Gabriella fake laughed along too. For five years she couldn't find a decent relationship other than Troy.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was a message from Giliana. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Family emergency." She made up an excuse just leaving him there confused. She disappeared in a light of blue orbs and arrived at a fight scene.

Ginger had been thrown above the fireplace left with only minor injuries. Gabriella saw a woman with a black, skin tight leather outfit on. She had long, black fingernails for talons. Out of her hand, she threw a blue energy based dart at Gabriella while she wasn't looking. She, fortunately, moved out the way and it destroyed the table. Giliana did a back flip and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall.

She rejoined her sisters and they said a spell from a small piece of paper

"_Claws of pain, we have to sever_

_Demon, you are gone forever."_

They got up from the floor and started a conversation like nothing ever happened. "We're sorry for ruining you date, Gabriella," Giliana apologized.

"No problem. He was really boring, and I was going to make up an excuse to leave anyways," she said then saw the remains of the demon. "What exactly was she anyway?"

"A harpy," Ginger said, "tried to kill us to move up on the demon hierarchy, you the usual." There was crying from upstairs and Ginger hurried to check on it.

"Can you believe it? For five years we can't even keep a relationship, but she can find a boyfriend, get married and have a beautiful baby boy." Gabriella walked into the kitchen with Giliana getting a bottle of water.

"You can find the right guy," Giliana replied. "You just always find something wrong with them and make an excuse not to date them."

"I don't need this conversation. I need to get ready for work tomorrow." Gabriella starts to walk out the kitchen while Giliana follows her.

"You're a photo journalist for a magazine. You have to get up early for crap like that?"

"Yes, and until you get a real job instead of that temp working stuff you do, you will never understand being a working girl." Gabriella walked up to her room.

A lot of things can change in five years. Ever since Gabriella broke it off with the gang neither the gang nor Gabriella knew what the other was doing. Gabriella perused her dream and became a photographer at a famous magazine in Albuquerque after she finished college. Ginger married Nate and they had a baby, now two years old. They couldn't get that happy relationship without a fight from the elders. Ginger also got a job at an auction house. What better job to do when you went to college and studied history. Giliana started college and started doing temp jobs. Although she has a job and is in her last year in college, she still likes to act like a teenager and have a little fun.

Gabriella went the magazine agency for her new assignment. She had heard it was a very important one involving a local celebrity.

"Montez, we have your fist major photo assignment," her boss, Jerry, told her. She was excited. She had never had photographed someone big before. If she did well, she would be a well known photographer.

"You will be taking a picture of one of the most famous advice columnist in town." Her face went blank.

"You don't mean…" Gabriella trailed off.

"You will be taking pictures of none other than Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay walked into her office at Current Albuquerque, the newspaper. She got her dream to famous. When she imagined it, she saw her on a TV screen doing drama or Broadway. She was famous for giving wonderful advice. Everyone in Albuquerque asked Sharpay about their daily lives and, most importantly, love. Sharpay was excited. She got to be photographed by a top photographer, and her photo was going to be in the most read magazine and on a billboard.

"Sharpay, the photographer is here," her boss, Monique, yelled out. She walked out her office and turned pale.

"Hi Shar," Gabriella said. She was the same Gabriella. Her hair had grown a little longer and she had gotten a little taller, but she was the same Gabriella. She had the same big brown eye and the same exotic look.

"What are you doing here?" She took a step closer to her. Gabriella looked like she didn't want to be there as much as Sharpay didn't want her there.

"I don't want to be here either Sharpay, but I need to be." How could she seem so calm? After all of the sadness she put the gang through, she acted like they were in a little fight in high school. She had left them saying it was for the best and couldn't explain why. She wasn't there for them during their worst moments, especially for Sharpay. She couldn't stand her right now.

"No you don't. Get out of here right now." She pointed her finger at the door.

"I can't. If you want your picture on a billboard for millions to see, you're going to have to deal with me whether we like it or not." Sharpay gritted her teeth. Even after five years, she still knew she couldn't resist a chance for people to adore her.

Taylor walked into the coffee shop looking around, trying to spot the blonde. She was sitting at a table looking into her coffee with a distant expression on her face. She had to rush here seeing as though Sharpay seemed very worried on the phone.

"What's wrong?" she sat at the seat across from her.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to someone." She was looking out the window and saw the street. If you go down the street and turn left, you get to Gabriella's house. She wondered why she didn't go there anymore. Troy had said that Gabriella didn't want to see them again. She had tried calling her and went to her house but nothing happened. She wouldn't return her calls and wouldn't answer the door. One day Gabriella just came to Sharpay's doorstep saying they shouldn't be friends, and it would be best if she just kept her distance along with everyone else.

"How'd the photo shoot go?"

"I saw her." Sharpay ignored the question. Taylor gave her a questioning look causing Sharpay to sigh. "I saw Gabriella Montez."

"What happened? What did she say? Did she want to see us again?" Taylor bombarded her with questions.

"She was the photographer that was sent from the agency." Sharpay started with that.

"That would make sense since she's always wanted to be a photographer," Taylor said her thoughts out loud.

"I smiled for the camera. She took the pictures and left. My face will be on a billboard next week, and I am happy that I am getting famous." Sharpay let out a frustrated groan and put her manicured fingers in her hair. "What should I do, Taylor? Do I call her? Do I leave her alone?"

Taylor put her hands up in defeat. "I don't know. You're the advice columnist."

Sharpay put her hands up in anger, and the table flew to the wall. Sharpay paid for the damages and walked out with a dazed Taylor.

"What just happened?"

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions lately," Sharpay said.

"I have to go. I have papers to grade." Taylor went into her car very confused.

Taylor became a college professor at U of A while her husband, Chad, became an inspector for the Albuquerque Police Department. They all kept in touch with the others except for few. Troy and Chad were still best friends, and he was a fireman. Kelsi turned into a nightclub owner for the famous nightclub Wicked. Zeke had broken up with Sharpay at Troy's party like Gabriella. No one's ever seen from him since.

Gabriella went into the manor to see Ginger playing with her child, Matthew. "How'd the photo shoot go?"

"I photographed a celebrity like I said." Gabriella plopped down on the living room couch. Ginger gave her an odd look, knowing there was more to the story.

"I took pictures of Sharpay Evans!" Gabriella exploded.

"What happened?" Ginger sat on the couch with Mathew on her lap.

"Exactly what I said. Things were a little tense at first, but after our little greeting we didn't say anything to each other." Before Ginger could give Gabriella any advice, Nate orbed in and had his eyes set on Gabriella.

"What's wrong, Nate?" his wife asked.

"I have a message for Gabriella from the Elders," he said while picking up his son.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "This day could not get any worse."

"Actually, it's not that bad. It depends on how you take it." Gabriella looked at him, telling him to continue. "You're getting your first charge."

Gabriella got nervous. She didn't know how to be a whitelighter. She didn't know how to guide people. For five years she's been fighting demons and evil. Now she had to protect people. Sure, she did it most of the time, but that was with her sisters to help her. She finally stopped shaking and calmed down.

"Who's my new charge?" Gabriella finally managed to ask. Nate looked concerned and had a look on his face that hoped she wouldn't ask that question any time soon.

"Sharpay Evans."

"You've got to be kidding me."

**I hope you like it. I know the chapter sucked and the five year time lapse was pretty weird but I hoped you liked it. Oh and one more thing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	12. Chapter 12

I messed up it was supposed to be 7 years.

Sharpay had finally been able to step out of the office after a long week of giving advice had sucked the life out of her. It wasn't easy giving advice when your ex-best friend waltzes back into your life. She didn't know how what to do to keep herself sane. Was she supposed to call her and reconnect? Maybe she could go down to the magazine agency and pretend she needed to talk to Gabriella about the photo in order to see her. As she walking to her car, a million thoughts roamed through her head about the five year lapse that Gabriella missed. Many things have happened Gabriella missed like family members and loved ones disappearing.

Sharpay tried to erase all the bad things in her mind and concentrate on the good. She was a famous advice columnist. She had friends that loved and cared about her. Her mind traveled to what happened the other day at the coffee shop, and the table flying across the room. Her thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing scream coming from an ally way. She turned the corner and what she was saw next changed her life forever.

A young woman lay helpless on the floor, but that wasn't the part that surprised Sharpay. A man stood there with black greasy hair and black beady eyes. In his hand was filled with a blue ball of energy ready to throw at the woman. Sharpay didn't know what was going on, but she did know that if that thing in his hand hit her, it would be bad. She stupidly jumped on the man's back, allowing the woman to escape. She fell off his back and he turned his beady eyes to her. She was about to say something, but a whistle came from behind her.

Gabriella stood there directing the demon's attention to her instead of Sharpay. The demon smiled, happy that he got the chance to kill a Charmed One instead of just an ordinary person. He threw the energy ball at her then she called out energy ball, and the ball went from her to the demon in a swirl of blue lights. He burst into the flames, leaving only a worn out Gabriella and a frightened Sharpay.

Gabriella was the one to make the first move. "We better get you to safety." She led her to Sharpay's car and drove her to the Montez Manor. Gabriella led her to the living room where she sat her down. "You can ask any question you want. No matter how ridiculous it may sound."

"Since when did you have so many dogs?" Gabriella gave her a questioning look and looked behind her where Sharpay was looking. She six or seven dogs all different kinds.

"My sister, Giliana, works for the temp agency now. They screwed up and now she's stuck walking dogs." There was an awkward silence in the room as the two thought about what the other could say.

"What was that… that thing in the alley?"

"That's a harder question to answer," Gabriella said. Gabriella led her to the attic. Sharpay had never been to the attic before. Gabriella had always said it was sealed off. Sharpay saw the Book of Shadows and went to it, gingerly flipping through the pages. All the spells and potions in the book were calling out to her to say them or to create them. She felt unbelievable power in her veins as her Wiccan side took over.

"What exactly am I?" Sharpay croaked.

"Sharpay," Gabriella started, "do you believe in magic?"

Sharpay scrunched up her eyebrows. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"Sharpay," Gabriella took a deep breath before continuing, "you're a witch, and I'm not talking about a wart faced, broom stick riding witch that cackles. I'm talking about a real witch with real powers."

"That can't be true," Sharpay whispered to herself.

"After all you've seen today, you can't believe there are magical powers?"

"No, no, I believe there are powers it's just…" Sharpay trailed off. "I can't have powers. I don't have powers. It doesn't make sense…" She thought back to the coffee shop and if that had anything to do with what was going on.

"What are you thinking?"

"The coffee shop," Sharpay muttered to herself. "T-the table m-moved on its own." She stuttered some words not sure if they made any sense.

It was Gabriella's turn to talk to herself. "She could have to power of telekinesis."

"Teleki-what?" Sharpay asked, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"It's the power to move objects with your mind," Gabriella answered.

"That still doesn't explain how I got the power."

"Usually, magic is hereditary. Your parents could've passed it on to you." Gabriella sat down on an old couch in the attic, where Sharpay followed.

"What do we do now?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something then stopped not exactly sure on what to do.

"That's a good question. I'll be right back." Gabriella got up and searched around the house for Nate. She saw him in the sunroom playing with his son. "What do I do?"

Nate looked at her weird then finally said, "Are you talking about your charge?"

"Yes, I am. I don't know what to do. Do I protect her 24/7 or do I give her room to breathe?" Gabriella started pacing around the room.

"Don't worry about it," Nate said, "it will come naturally. All you have to do is give it some time."

"Um," Sharpay came into the room quickly remembering her way around the house. Her attention was quickly diverted to the two year old. "Who is this little guy?" she asked picking him up.

"That's Matthew," Nate answered. As soon as his father talked, Matthew orbed out of Sharpay's arms and into Nate's.

The blonde stood there stunned, looking at the child. "I better take Matthew to his room," Nate said and walked out.

"So, the kid is a…"

"Witch," Gabriella answered, "half witch half whitelighter, like me. It's confusing, I'll explain later."

The two women stood there in an awkward silence until Sharpay decided to say something. "I better get going."

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Gabriella asked hopefully. Sharpay considered it for a moment.

"No, I think I can drive myself," she declined and walked out.

Sharpay stepped into her white convertible and took a deep breath. She drove all the way to a place she hasn't been to in years. She pulled up into the driveway and got out of the convertible. She walked up to the front door of the mansion and knocked on it. A housekeeper answered the door.

"Ms. Evans," the woman said, "would could I do for you?"

"Are my parents' home?" she asked.

"Your mother's in a business meeting here and your father's at work talking to executives. You may sit down in the living room if you like," she said and Sharpay did so.

Sharpay looked around the living room she hadn't been in in ages. Nothing's changed. All the same pictures were there, same furniture. Nothing's changed. Her parents were never a big fan of change especially when things go wrong.

"Princess." Sharpay turned around to see her mother entering the room. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced," she apologized. She knew how much her parents loved their reputation and order. "I can stop by later if you're busy."

Mrs. Evans gave her a knowing smile. "Don't be silly. I just wrapped up my meeting." She sat next to Sharpay. "I haven't seen you in so long. What have you been up to," she asked.

"Nothing you don't already know about," Sharpay answered.

"That's good,"Mrs. Evans gave her daughter a warm smile. She set her hand on Sharpay's knee and from that sweet gesture Sharpay remembered how it was like in old times when her family was together and she and Gabriella were best friends.

"I have something to ask you," Sharpay timidly say which was very unusual for her.

"What is it, princess?"

"Are you a witch?" Sharpay blurted out.

Sharpay expected her mother to put her in a mental hospital right then and there. She expected her to yell at her for talking such nonsense. She expected her to disown her and never speak to her again. Instead, she just smiled and said, "I knew this would happen."

Sharpay was taken by surprise at her mother's calm reaction. She wasn't even that calm. "So, you're a witch?"

Mrs. Evans got up walked out the room and gestured for Sharpay to do the same. They walked into a room that Sharpay hadn't been inside in years. She walked into her grandmother's room. When Melinda Springs was getting old, the Evans family refused to put her in a home. They let her stay with them until she got better. Unfortunately, she didn't get better, but it seemed being around her loved ones postponed the death. Sharpay walked into the room and looked around. Nothing had changed. She saw the dream catcher on the window, the candles on the desk. She saw the book that she would always write in; Sharpay thought they were doodles when she was younger. She looked down at bed stand where Ryan had carved his name. She gently put her fingers over it, remembering it and smiled thinking of good memories then frowned thinking of the bad ones coming after them.

Mrs. Evans sat on the old wooden bed and patted the space next to her for her daughter to sit. Sharpay gingerly sat down and for a moment the room smelled of lavender and her grandmother was reading her and Ryan stories. Mrs. Evans picked up the book and handed it to Sharpay. "It was her Book of Shadows?" Sharpay guessed.

"Yes, she was a very powerful witch," Mrs. Evans explained. "As a little girl, I still remember her and Ms. Montez, Gabriella's grandmother, practicing spells. Now I know it was their coven."

"Does that make you a witch?"

"I should've been, but it must've skipped a generation." She seemed so calm about everything. It was as if she expected for this talk to happen. She probably did.

"So that would make me a witch?" Sharpay asked.

"You never were a fast learner," Mrs. Evans said as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "How did you find out you were a witch anyway?"

Sharpay explained everything that happened from the other day when the table flew to when she attack by a demon. She mentioned how Gabriella saved her and meeting the family again. "You must have been through so much."

"I have," Sharpay said. "It feels like my head is spinning. Is that a side effect to being a witch?"

Mrs. Evans chuckled. "I wouldn't know. That's why you need to talk to Gabriella about this. She'll explain everything to you."

"Fine," Sharpay finally managed. She hated this right now. She was there in her past that she loved so much, and now she was thrown in this scary future were she had no idea what was going to happen or where it was going to lead her.

She got off the old bed, grabbed her purse and muttered, "Wish me luck."

Gabriella Montez was feeling a mixture of emotions. There was confusion, sadness, loneliness, and don't forget regret. She was confused on how to be a whitelighter because for seven years she's been a witch, and that was _still_ strangely new to her. She was sad because her chance to get at least one of her friends back had failed. She was lonely because so far she couldn't find at least one person that she felt she could be with. And she was regretful because she let all of her closest friends go because she was afraid they couldn't accept her. Right now she was at the grocery store for Ginger because she needed last minute things for Matthew. She was just backing up when she heard a crash.

She looked up at the sky and said, "Why me?" She quickly got out the car and started rambling on to the other person who got out the car.

"Gabriella?" the person said.

Gabriella looked up from the fender bender to see the main reason why she felt regret. "Troy?"


End file.
